Think Of Me
by Blonde CiCi
Summary: Really sad Oneshot. Character death. The story of true love destroyed in one day. Hermione and Draco


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I was listening to 'Think of Me' from the Phantom of the Opera. I know it sounds weird but it is actually very beautiful and sad. I figured I would just jot down a story that sort of came to mind.

**Think Of Me**

"I'll never forget you," she whispered to herself.

Flashbacks of picnics in the sun, getting caught in the rain, gazing at the stars, and waiting up all night just to see the sunrise together made tears well up in her eyes.

_Flashback_

_The two most unlikely people had gotten together. No one ever would have guessed, but after all of the loss of the war, they had been there to comfort each other and had found they had much in common. The wedding was beautiful. Birds were singing and the sky was a deep blue. Cherry blossoms were everywhere, floating down from the trees in the breeze. Hermione was dressed in white lace. A thin veil covering her face, but she could still see deep into his grey eyes. Today they seemed so blue, like the sky. _

_He looked at her. Only her. To him, there was no other girl in the world. No other person in the world at all. Looking at her made him hurt, ache, she was so beautiful, so perfect. Everything was perfect. He couldn't imagine living life without her, and he would gladly die to save her. She was his other half, and it was miraculous to him to think that he had lived before he found her._

_She thought he was perfect as well. The wedding was perfect, quaint and cozy with only Ginny, Blaise, her parents and his mother. A small ceremony is what she had always wanted. Everything about him made her quiver. Like the way he gazed at her and seemed to read her soul. Or the way he circled her waist protectively and kissed her neck, making her feel safe and loved. Even his small quirks were adorable, like the way he had a compulsive desire to fix his hair if he passed a mirror, or the way he tapped his foot impatiently when annoyed. _

_End of Flashback_

It was cold, so cold on the tile, but she couldn't feel it. All that was in her mind was the way a single tear had rolled down his cheek when she had told him the news, a tear of joy. They were to have a child. She was scared of course, but with him, she could do anything. Just like when he had taken her on his broom stick to conquer her fear of flying. Vividly she could remember the entire thing.

She could still smell the wet grass and hear the whipping of wind around them, and hear him whisper quietly in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll never let you go."

That was when she knew. She knew that she loved him and never wanted him to let her go. She had been so scared that night, but with him holding her tightly and breathing lightly in her ear all of those fears had disappeared.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to hold on to that feeling. The cool breeze whipping past them and the stars so bright, it felt like she was flying through them all. She was almost back to that night, on that broom, almost, but not quite.

She was still here, away from him. The night he had to leave her haunted her dreams.

_Flashback_

_The air was hot and humid. Everything felt sticky, a thunderstorm was close and they couldn't wait for it to break. The static in the air was palpable, and it foretold the terrible events that were about to occur. He knew something was wrong when he had woken up. A feeling like he was being watched had stayed with him all day, periodically making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up. He was on edge and she could tell. He was being more protective today, holding her closer and tighter. He kept resting a hand on her bulging stomach as if that could protect the unborn baby from anything. _

_She stood up slowly to once again make the journey to the bathroom. The baby had been using her bladder as a trampoline and it was causing her to get up every five minutes. Just as she had locked the bathroom door she heard it. At first she thought it was thunder, but it was louder, and more consistent. She heard a locking spell thrown quickly at the door and she pounded frantically for him to let her out, but to no avail. _

_There was shouting. Someone had blown the door apart. She heard her husband shouting frantically. She panicked, and remembered her wand was lying on the kitchen counter. She could do nothing. She slammed her girth into the door, but it didn't budge an inch due to the spell. Pounding, scratching, kicking, crying, clawing._

_The last words she heard shouted to her from the other side of the door were, "I will always love you!"_

_Then there was a thud and she knew what happened. She sank down to the floor._

_End of Flashback_

Here she was, still on the floor. Who knows how long it had been. Minutes? Hours? A day? It didn't matter.

There was only so long until they figured out how to undo the spell and open the door.

It was then that she heard it. It opened. There was his father: Lucius. So he hadn't died in the War. It didn't really come as a surprise to her. In the back of her mind she had already known. Hermione wiped the leftover tears from her face with the back of her hand and faced her aggressor. She was not afraid. Draco had taught her not to be afraid. She would be with him soon. Her only regret was not being able to have this baby with him. She stared into those cold grey eyes, that were so like his sons, yet completely opposite, she felt strong.

He raised his wand, and she lifted her chin and closed her eyes. She welcomed this fate. Hermione could not bear to be away from Draco. She knew they would be together soon. Always Together. Never Forgotten. True Love.

A/N: I know it was kind of random and sappy. But it sort of fit with my mood. Let me know if you liked it please, it would really make my day better.

Much Love

CiCi


End file.
